When We Cuddle
by Little Miss Abrasive
Summary: "I love you." Gilbert whispered, running his hands through Matthew's hair. Matthew laughed lightly. "You've sure said that a lot tonight." "I know. I just feel like it bears repeating." PruCan, light Lime. Inspired by a post titled "When We Cuddle" on tumblr.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor am I making any money from this.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew lied intertwined on the Canadian's bed, tired and sated after their previous activities. Matthew was lying on top of Gilbert, with his legs wrapped around his waist and his head resting on top of the older man's heart.

"I love you." Gilbert whispered, running his hands through Matthew's hair.

Matthew laughed lightly. "You've sure said that a lot tonight."

"I know. I just feel like it bears repeating."

The Canadian man hummed happily in reply, tracing circles on his lover's stomach. Their first time had been everything Gilbert had dreamed of and more. He'd been working on finding the courage to reveal his feelings to the blonde nation for almost a year. It had been a rather wonderful year however, full of playing footsie under the conference room table and holding hands at every available opportunity- just flirting in general. Matthew had admittedly known for a long time (as it had been obvious to everyone and their mother), but had preferred to let Gilbert tell him how he felt on his own.

While Gilbert prided himself on his abilities in the physical department of a relationship, when it came to feelings, the ex-nation was at a loss.

So Matthew patiently waited for the most likely awkward confession that would come when Gilbert was ready. After putting it off for far too long, Gilbert had finally managed to choke it out after dinner that night.

"Sooooo… How was your day?" The albino asked, looking anywhere except at the nation sitting across from him.

Matthew looked up at the usually boisterous nation, who had chosen to speak for the first time since they'd sat down. "It was fine." He replied quietly, voice laced with amusement. "Had a meeting with North and South Italy today. We didn't really get a whole lot done, but they gave me enough food to last even my brother the whole month, so I can't really complain. How did your day go?"

"Great. Perfect. Totally awesome." Gilbert said his voice unnaturally high-pitched.

"Gil… are- are you okay?"

"Me? Pffff I am soooo fine. Never been better. Are _you _okay Birdie?"

"Peachy." He replied bemused. "But seriously Gilbert," he said reaching out to lay his hand on top of the albino's, "if something is wrong, you can tell me."

The Prussian snatched his hand back as though he had been burned. "God Mattie why are you keepin' on me about this? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Gil. You just seem a bit nervous."

With his face turning abruptly serious, Prussia finally looked Matthew dead in eye. "Awesome is _never _nervous."

The blonde man sighed. "Okay, Gil." He then signaled for the waitress to bring them their bill.

It wasn't until they had left the restaurant and were walking to their car that Gilbert finally confessed.

"You know… I'm pretty awesome."

Canada smiled. "Is that right?"

Prussia smirked. "Damn straight. And you're pretty awesome too. Not as awesome as me of course, 'cause, let's be honest, no one is. But you're closer than anyone else is to reaching my level."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Umm… Thanks?"

Gilbert scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a sheepish smile on his face. "This sounded a lot better in my head.

The Canadian man looked up at his counterpart with a knowing smile on his face. "Gilbert, I-"

"No Mattie, let me finish. See, you're awesome, and I am most definitely awesome, and I think together, we would make _the_ most awesome couple of all time and make all the bitches jealous."

"All the bitches-?"

"Shhh Birdie, what did I say?"

Matthew sighed, though he had a tiny smile beginning to form on his face. "I'm sorry, oh awesome one. Please, by all means continue."

"Thank you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you. Except that would be a _really_ big understatement, since I haven't just _liked _you in a long time, not since the stupid American's birthday party last year. Ya' know, when we were up so late that you ended up falling asleep on my shoulder? You just looked so peaceful, and innocent, and _beautiful._ I realized then that I didn't just like you, I _loved _you. And I've kind of been in love with you since then."

"I know."

"Wait- You _know_?! Since when?"

"Since that world meeting two weeks after his party, when Hungary informed me that you had been staring at me for the past half hour, with your mouth hanging open and the most ridiculously dopey look on your face. You weren't exactly subtle Gil."

Prussia looked taken aback for a moment. "… Wow I'm lame."

Matthew smiled. "Yeah, but for some strange reason, I find it endearing."

The smile that lit up the ex-nation's face could have melted the icecaps. "So you feel the same?"

"Yeah, I do. Heaven knows why." The Canadian teased.

The Prussian wasted no time in gathering the younger man into his arms and kissing him senseless. Now this part of a relationship he was good at. Their tongues battled for dominance until they were forced to pull apart for air. They both stood there, gazing into each other's eyes.

"… Last one to the car bottoms." Matthew whispered before sprinting through the parking lot.

Prussia chuckled, before chasing after his love, and tackling him to the ground.

* * *

They hadn't wasted any time once they'd reached the Canadian man's home, tongues colliding and clothing being shed from the moment they'd crossed the threshold. They had barely made it to the bed, though neither really cared where they ended up at that point. It was hard and passionate, with Prussia taking the lead while Canada's nails were raking up and down his lover's back.

They collapsed against each other once they'd finished, and Gilbert flipped them over so Matthew was lying on top of him. This lead them to where they were now, with Matthew tracing symbols on Gilbert's stomach while the Prussian man whispered German love songs in his ear that Matthew was too tired to bother translating.

"I love you." He whispered for what Matthew thought had to be the hundredth time. He simply smiled and pulled the albino man into a searing kiss.

As their lips moved together, the Canadian man reached behind him and pulled open the bedside drawer. Moving quickly, he grabbed the knife hidden there and swiftly lodged it in the Prussian's throat, swallowing his lover's screams of agony.

He smiled as he watched the blood ooze out of the rapidly dying man's neck. He traced the scratches created from their lovemaking on the now lifeless albino's back. He was rather impressed with how the satanic symbols came out, considering he couldn't see what he was doing and was rather preoccupied when he made them. He reached down and closed his lover's eyes before he leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

A.N.- This was actually inspired by a post on tumblr that says: When we cuddle, I hope you don't mind if I: wrap my legs around yours, lay my head above your heart, run my hands through your hair, play footsie with you, put my hand on your tummy, play with your hands, give you fishy kisses, talk about my day, sing you a song, fall asleep in your arms, and sacrifice you to Satan. I think I included everything on this list except fishy kisses, since frankly I have no idea what those are, but I'm pretty sure they're either something little children with crushes would do or something extremely inappropriate.

I meant this as humor (Don't Hug Me- I'm Scared style, lulling you into a false sense of security), but I totally understand if you're more disturbed than amused- it's definitely not everyone's cup of tea. I just ask that if you hate it and decide to leave a review expressing those feelings, that you keep it under three expletives. Think of the children.

P.S. This is unbeta'd, so if you see a mistake, please let me know.

-LMA


End file.
